Miseki love story one-shot
by harpernaja
Summary: This is my first Miseki one-shot so sorry! And I don't care if you flame it's just an opinion. Kiseki says something horrible infront of Miki and makes her cry then he looks for her. FLUFFY!


**Saya-Chan: YAY! Finally a Miseki one-shot!**

**Yoru: Why Miseki?**

**Saya-Chan: Because that is my favorite chara couple other than Raichi.**

**Yoru: Humph..**

**Saya-Chan: Pepe disclaimer!**

**Pepe: Okie ~dechu! Saya-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara ~dechu!**

A Miseki love story!

Miki was drawing in her mini room in the dollhouse. "Blue commoner!" Kiseki boomed. Miki rolled her eyes but didn't look up from her sketch pad. "What do you want Kiseki?" Miki says in a monetone voice. The reason why Miki was upset was bcause she thought Kiseki would never like her. "Is that the way your supposed to talk to your king?" Kiseki yells angrily. Miki puts her head down against the sketch book. "J-just leave me alone!" Miki yelled. Kiseki was shocked because the blue chara never yelled at him before. "Fine but your gonna have to come next meeting!"

Kiseki says and flies away. Tears start forming under Miki's eyes. "Why can't he see I like him?" Miki sobs while tears fall from her eyelids. Ran, Su, and Dia was watching from a distance.**(with Kiseki)** Kiseki flew angrily over to Rythm, Kusukusu, Pepe, and Daichi. "Geez Kiseki what's got you so angry?" Daichi asks. Kiseki flips his cape over his shoulder. "Ask the Blue commoner!" Kiseki said furious. Rythm looks at Kiseki and smirks. "You like Miki don't ya?" Rythm smirks. Kiseki's face turns to bewilderment. "Of course not! I can't like a commoner!" Kiseki shouuts.

Daichi, Rythm, and Pepe's face turns to shock and guilt, Miki has been there the entire time. "M-Miki?!" Daichi says shocked. Miki's face was flowing with tears. "I-it's okay...I kn-knew he wouldn't like me.." Miki sobs quietly. Kiseki just stood there frozen watching pain etch it's way on Miki's face. "Hello Blue commoner! Come to pay respects?" Kiseki booms. Ran looked like she wanted to punch Kiseki in the face. Miki stares at Kiseki in horror. 'Did he just say that?!' Miki thinks angrily. "Y-you JERK!" Miki screams. Kiseki jumped. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Kiseki asked curious. Miki starts crying. "You really are clueless!" Miki screeched. All the other charas leave the area to let those two sort out their argument. "Blue commoner tell me what I did wrong!" Kiseki yells this time. Miki sobs and cries. "Y-you n-never call m-me by my r-real name and y-you never seem t-to notice w-when I c-confessed my f-feelings t-to y-you!" Miki sobs and flies away leaving Kiseki dumbfounded.

Kiseki turns and flies to his room and lays face first on his bed. "Hey Rythm I think you may be right ~dechu." Pepe says. "Hmm, about what?" Rythm asks. Pepe wacks Rythm upside the head with her rattle. "That Kiseki has a crush on Miki ~dechu" Pepe explains. "Ohhh.." Rythm says dumbly. "Hey where is Miki?" Su asked paranoid. The charas look at eachother with worry. "MIKI!" Ran calls. "MIKI ~dechu" Pepe screams. Kiseki looks out the dollhouse and at the other charas. "Hey whats going on?" Kiseki asks his eyes kinda red. Ran was about to bap Kiseki in the face if it wasn't for Daichi holding her back. "Mikis gone cuz of you!" Ran yells. Kiseki frowns and lowers his head. "I know I'm sorry.." Kiseki says softly. Everyone stops and stares at Kiseki. "W-what?!" Kiseki asks confused. "You just appologized!" Su points out. Kiseki turns unoticbly pink. "Well it was my fault." Kiseki states. "Well we should go find Miki!" Kiseki announced not even noticing he said Miki's name instead of Blue commoner. Rythm and Daichi smirked while the others smiled. "Yup lets go!" Dia cheers.

**(with Miki)** "Why?!" Miki cries hiding in some bluebells. Miki was curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. "I can't believe I said that to him.." Miki sobbed. Kiseki was flying around the flower beds and he heard sobbing. "Miki?" Kiseki asked softly. Miki gasps and looks up slowly. Kiseki gasps at the sight of Miki, her face was pink and tearstained from crying and her eyes red and puffy. "K-Kiseki...?" Miki asks quietly. Kiseki floats down to Miki. "Hey Miki.." Kiseki says. Miki blushes and looks away. "K-Kiseki I'm so sorry.." Miki chokes out. Kiseki's eyes widen. "Miki it should be me appologizing." Kiseki says. Miki looks at Kiseki blushing. "I-I thought I was o-only Bl-blue commoner to y-you.." Miki stutters. Kiseki frowns. "Miki I'm sorry for making you feel bad, for you crying, and for everything else." Kiseki says. Miki blushes. "Y-yea..it's okay." Miki says wiping her tears.

Kiseki grabs Miki's arms and hugs her. "It's not okay I made you cry." Kiseki says gripping Miki tighter, Miki's face turned red but she hugged Kiseki back. "No it's really okay, I should have known you wouldn't like me like I like you so it was my fault." Miki says trying not to cry but failed. Kiseki's face was full of utter shock. "Y-you like me?" Kiseki asks. Miki nods and pulls away. "I do but even if you don't feel th-" Miki was cut off when kiseki kissed her. Miki smiled onto Kiseki's lips and kissed him back, they pull away and Kiseki hugs Miki. "I love you Miki.." Kiseki says adoringly. Miki gasps and smiles. "I love you too my king.." Miki says. Kiseki blushes. "Come on we should get back.." Kiseki trails off. Miki nods and Kiseki takes her hand and they start flying towards the dollhouse.

Rythm smirked. "Told ya so!" Rythm states. Ran, Su, and Dia smile at the couple. "Hey where'd Pepe, Daichi, and Kusukus go?" Miki asks. "They went home, Tadase, Amu, and Nagihiko are the only ones here," Ran says. "Okay." Miki says. "So you guys a couple now?" Rythm asks smirking. Kiseki blushes and Miki smiles, she finally got the person of her dreams.

**Saya-Chan: Done!**

**Miki: I loved it!**

**Saya-Chan: Figured you might.**

**Kiseki: Please R&R...**


End file.
